


I'll See You Next Time

by JaggedCliffs



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedCliffs/pseuds/JaggedCliffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga visits Loki in his cell.<br/>Spoilers for Thor: The Dark World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't actually planning to write anything about Thor 2 for a while, but I was writing something else and this came out instead.

Every time Frigga left his cell, Loki was afraid she would never come back; she would change her mind, and realize Loki was a lost cause, the Allfather would convince her at last that Loki was not worth her time

– _your birthright was to die_ –

and leave him to live out the remainder of his years in his cell. Alone.

Every time she came back, Loki wanted to cry with relief. He kept his feelings (mostly) clear from his face, though. He suspected Frigga saw through his mask anyway.

He tried to remain civil, and sometimes he did not need to try. Hostile feelings had a tendency to melt away in her presence, or at least not linger for long.

He wished he could hold her (he wished she could hold him, stroke his hair and whisper encouragement and praise in his ear as she did when he was young), but if he tried to reach for her, he'd be met with empty air. He'd brush through magic that shimmered like the sight of footsteps on the Bifrost, but he could feel nothing, no warmth nor comfort. And then her projection would disappear, a sad smile on her face as she left him, returning to her life in the palace above, where she could forget about him. Where she could be with her real family.

(He still tried to reach out for her, just in case this time he could hold her.)

 

After the battle in the dungeons, he had not expected any more news. He expected he would have to ask mother what had happened, next time she came.

The guard had not raised any suspicions at first, not until he angled towards Loki's cell. He felt a slight twinge of nervousness in his stomach, but had quelled it before the guard stopped just beside him.

 

“The Queen is dead.”

 

Loki remembered dismissing the guard (an old habit; he had no power within these walls) and standing.

Dead.

His mother was dead.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't _breathe_.

He distantly heard wood shatter as a chair smashed into the cell's barrier (he remembered when that chair was brought in, from his old rooms, Frigga had fought for him to have it, had told him she was trying to make him as comfortable as possible and he had _mocked_ her for her sentiment, as if a _chair_ would bring him any comfort).

He flung his magic out, and he heard more wood splintering, the shatter of glass, and when that wasn't enough he reached out to the nearest object and threw it against the wall. When that did nothing he grabbed something else (a book, she had specifically picked it out for him, she had picked them all out for him) and hurled it away. It sailed through the air until it was caught up in the maelstrom of his magic.

His foot was slippery, and when looked down he saw half his foot outlined in a smudge of red.

He felt tired. He felt his magic die down, the debris of the room settling to the floor.

His legs couldn't hold him anymore. He sunk against the wall, let it support him as he slid down.

Mother was gone.

No more bittersweet smiles, soft, calming words, learning magic at her side and showing her his latest trick, figuring out to move like wind so the bigger, stronger warriors couldn't catch him before he struck from behind, warm, comforting hugs after a troublesome day.

Mother was gone.

Mother was gone and he was alone.

He screamed.


End file.
